Children of Misfortune
by MistyMarie
Summary: Hansel and Gretel retold. No chapters, only additions.


The sun was setting in the distance , sinking into the canopy of lush trees. One by one each star began to twinkle, illuminating the night sky. All the creatures snuggled into their beds while the nocturnal creatures came out to play. In the village beside the wood each worker returned to their home from their trade. They ate and laughed and hugged their children. And though happiness filled the homes of the peasants, it was not so with the highest of the royals. There in the castle, King Alexander was enjoying his honeymoon with his new bride. Lady Lillian was from a noble house who secretly longed for power. Only greed and evil was all her heart contained. But the King did not see this . His eyes were clouded by lust. It was the King's children, Prince Hansel and Princess Gretel, who saw it all and knew it would spell death for the two of them.

King Alexander laid under the silk blanket beside his bride. He held her in his arms, running his fingers along her flawless skin. Small beams of moonlight on her raven hair. In one fluid moment she turned to her king and smiled. He gazed down into her eyes. He gazed down into her eyes and he knew in that moment he would do anything she wished.

"Oh my love, I must ask a favor of you." Her voice was honey to his ears as she twirled her fingers along his naked chest.

"Anything my love. You have only to ask and it will be." Her smile widened as she kissed his chest. She has him wrapped around her finger.

"Please, send the children away. I fear for their lives. There is a dark plan to end their precious lives." King Alexander shook his head in disbelief and shock. He could not answer for his words had been lost in his throat.

"Please my love, I am only thinking of the children. Wouldn't you rather them live away from you then to die here?" Once more Alexander was speechless. He stared down into her eyes, hoping for a glint of humor. To his dismay, there was not.

"But where would I send them?" the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them and she answered in the same determined voice.

"There is a cabin in the woods. It was my mothers long ago. Now an old woman makes it her home for the rest of her days. Please, send them away." King Alexander nodded his head, not seeing his wife's true intentions. And that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The night became silent as the only sound came from the nocturnal creatures the dwelled in those stone walls. Abruptly, the tapestry slowly billowed as a young boy stepped out from behind it. With extreme caution, he tip toed away from the king's bedchamber and scurried back to his own room. His heart pounded like mad in his chest and sweat rained from his face. It was only when he slammed the door that his heart began to slow.

Hansel stood against the door while clutching his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His father was going to send him and Gretel away. With a swift moment, he was at Gretel's side. As he tried to wake her, he felt her body jerk away from him with annoyance.

"Gretel! Gretel, you must wake up!" Reluctantly, Gretel turned and rose with a small fire in her eyes.

"What is it, Hans?" Gretel said weakly using her nickname for him. For a moment, Hansel only stood there, trying to grasp the right words. Gretel allowed him a moment, even though he annoyance was at its peak. Finally, he spoke.

"Father is sending us away! She told him to and he is!" Gretel smiled, thinking he had a nightmare . But a tear running down his cheek made her believe.

"What are we going to do, Hans?" Desperation filled her voice as tears appeared in her eyes. Hansel shook his head and sat down beside her.

"I don't know. Go to sleep and when you wake, I promise I will have a plan." Gretel swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Slowly, she laid back on her pillow while pulling her blankets to her chin. And with Hansel stroking her hair and thinking, Gretel fell asleep.

The next morning came quicker than Hansel wished for. Gretel would expect a plan and he had failed. There was no plan but Gretel didn't have to know that. Just as the sun was rising over the horizon, the door burst open. Hansel jumped to his feet and stared at what had broken into their room. He hoped it was his father there to tell them that his bride had been sent away. Yet, in his heart he knew that was foolish. His father was there to set the plan into motion and he did so with two words.

"Come, now!" King Alexander commanded. Hansel shook his sister until she woke. Groggily she stood and dressed, understanding only that Hansel had been right.

"Coats, children. Put on your coats." Hansel and Gretel obeyed the man they no longer saw as their father. King Alexander led through the castle, smiling and nodded at all they saw. Hansel knew this was to not raise suspicion. In her heart, Gretel said goodbye to all she had known while Hansel desperately tried to think of a plan. Once out of the castle walls, the King broke into a fast ran, expecting the children to follow. Gretel tried to keep up, but her short legs couldn't go as fast as her brother and father. Then, they were at the outskirts of the wood.

King Alexander stopped and pulled the children close. "You must follow the trail into the woods. At the end, there is a cottage. Please stay there for a while."

"But-" Hansel started.

"Your lives are in danger and the best thing for you is to leave. Please, just trust me." Hansel and Gretel didn't try to argue. They simply nodded and took the path into the wood while the king returned to his castle with a heavy heart.

Hansel grabbed Gretel's hand and led her through the trees along the twisted pathway. Gretel sniffled constantly, trying to hold back her tears while Hansel tried to think of what to do. If they returned to the castle, their stepmother would surely have them killed but if they stayed in the forest they would die.

"Hans, what are we going to do?" Gretel cried out hysterically. Hansel pulled her into a comforting hug. He stroked her dark brown hair and dried her tears as tried desperately to think of a plan.

"Gretel, my dear sister, everything will be all right. I promise. You just have to listen to me. Can you do that?" Hansel's voice was soft and reassuring. Gretel nodded, new tears running down her cheeks as Hansel led her down the path.


End file.
